1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system including an image supply apparatus and an image forming apparatus that are connected together via a network, and a method of controlling the image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing system including an image supply apparatus and an input/output device connected together via a communication medium is widely used. Such a system perform various functions by connecting, for example, an input device such as a digital camera or a scanner as an image supply apparatus, and an image output device such as a printer or a facsimile machine via a network. A multifunction peripheral (MFP) is known as a device equipped with the above image supply function and image output function. An MFP of a simple structure with no binding or staple function and another MFP of an advanced structure with a binding or staple function, for example, can be both used at a place. In this case, the first MFP is used in a case of simple printing. If the binding function is required, the second MFP having an advanced function is used for printing and binding. Typical examples of such cases include the following two patterns.
In a first pattern, a user sets a target original on the first MFP with no binding or stable function and instructs the first MFP to send the original data to a host computer. When the data is received, the host computer searches for another advanced-function printer on the network to instruct the printer to print the data. In this way, advanced copying can be performed.
In a second pattern, the user of the first MFP designates a destination of the read original data via an operation panel of the first MFP. As a result, the original data read by the first MFP is sent to the second MFP serving as the designated destination device that prints the data and realizes advanced copying. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-47771 discusses a technique of collecting information from input/output devices on a network, summarizing processes executable with the input/output devices in the form of transfer path profile, and sending the transfer path profile to each device to perform a desired function.
As for the above first pattern, however, the user needs to perform a troublesome operation with the host computer in every advanced copying. This involves a lot of time and causes the inconvenience to the user.
As for the second pattern, the user has to operate the second MFP having the advanced function via the operation panel of the first MFP that has no binding or stable function. Thus, the operation panel of the first MFP needs to have an advanced function similar to the second MFP having the advanced function, which results in increasing a cost of the first MFP that has no binding or stable function.